ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10,000: Fuse Vs. DNA
Ben 10,000, now 36, is facing new and old villians as Azmuth helps him build a re-made Fusetrix and a re-made D.N.A.matrix since his Bentrix only has Ben forms which sometimes control him! *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Rex *Max *Charmcaster *Julie *Jenny *Kenny *Mech *Ship *Shipett *Tetrax *Tack *Tack Junior *Mrs. Tack *P'andor *Bivalvan *Galapagus *Andreas *Ra'ad *Limax *Jadan *Jagax *Vlondin *Dire *Dint *Aggregor *Zs'Skayr *Simian *Darkstar *Mizaru *Argit *Vulkanus *Forever Knights *Flame Keepers Circle *Lucubras *Dr. Animo At leat one red link will be completed a week #Heatblast #The Percolating Coffee Guy #Wildmutt #Fourarms #Darkflame #Diamondhead #Stinkfly #Chomper #Ek #Grey Matter #Upgrade #Ghostfreak #XLR8 #Ripjaws #Cannonbolt #Wildvine #Benwolf #Benmummy #Benvicktor #Benkrabb #Bendragon #Benvreedle #Benanimo #Bengax #Bendactyl #Manaflow #Benlevin #Bengluto #Benblaster #BenKrakken #Benbreed #Upchuck #Inferno #Ditto #Eye Guy #Waybig #Spykback #Articguana #Spitter #Buzzshock #Eon #Swampfire #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Spidermonkey #Humungousaur #Jetray #Big Chill #Echo Echo #Goop #Alien X #Rath #Lodestar #Badaboom #Teleportal #Swirls #Overflow #Musclemass #Megashark #FuzzBall #Nanomech #Waterhazard #Terraspin #NRG #Armodrillo #AmpFibian #Fasttrack #Clockwork #Jury Rigg #Eatle #Shocksquatch #ChamAlien #Rook #Blox #Feedback #Graviton #Bendox #Toepick #Shellhead #Icepick #Mindmesser #Snakepit #Rocks #Squidstrictor #Atomix #Earthshaker #Sandbox #Sticher #Flipso #Airtimer #Boozo #Fireflight #Aquatic #Sweller #Bloatbomb #Hotshot (Alien) #Longstar #Osmon #Xrayer #Red-dust #Blueglider #Zoomer #Chatter #Agefier #Elementmaster #Jewels #Bullets #Nightmare #Angelhands #Putty #Creeper #Razrhead #Bonehead #Overeater #Joker #Snotshot #Seasonal #Crackalacka #Exhaler #Inker #Blackmagic #Clearfear #Wiseguy #Bombers #Driller #Nightlight #No-Go #Hacker #Waxer #Skyhop #Xtreme #Windtwo #Pause #Leapfrog #Darkdirt #Hanger #Slamdah #More-Shore #Quadsquad #Flap-It #Polarmole #Locks #Blankfaint #White-might #Wildsurfer #Flamicle #Spotifly #Apering #Radio-Active #Bencubra #Benlimax #Blocker #Rubix #Draco #Smallarge #Toastroast #Acid Rock #Pie Guy #Taz-R #Colorblind #Steve (Alien) #Atom #Cheesewheel #Fart #Omni-Donut #Fattrack #Wildmine #Pupgrade #Blabberface #Weaponry #Q-cumber #Octopunch #Orange (Alien) #Fistfight #Doctor #Unicorn Duck #Vulkhan #Darky #Bonfire #Speedshark #Kung-Fruit #BBQuark #Theme Song (Alien) #Setback #Superchef #Nachonado #CHCL8 #Ampvine #Bakecaker #French Fry #Pizza Guy #Gliderat #Smartypants #Cookies Guy #Fruit Ninja #Cheeseburgerior #Rufdsfh's #Superzero #Apefruit #Benmeap #Echosaur #The Mystery #Goldup #Eat Rigg #Atom #Stink Arms #Diamond Matter #Heat Jaws #Knightslash #Caraprison #Glitter #Wildmine #Goopjaws #TerraFibian #Drillplanet #Bittoke #Ninelives #Angry Bird #Cartoon Guy #Meowster #Pastepal #BuggyBoo #Atomiquark #Coloblend #Electrivolt #Flare Blitz #Hypnoduck #Treadmiller #Mishmash #Elcule #Spiderfreak #Rockoustic #Lownhep #Furs #Frosty #Circuit #3.14 #Excaliburst #White Out #Pottery #Love Striker #Unlucky #Watersprout #Leather Pants #Bubble Bomb #Link #PBJoker #Remotron #Pillows #Grizzly Whale #Tyranitar #Bullet #Elliptic #Mrs. Crown #Pink Holes #Hiker #Queen Bee #Field Goal #Afro Tackle #Super Bowl Ring Cupcake Party Touchdown Awesomeness #Helmet Guard #Taken Down #Nerd Nerves #Bouncerrup #Chip Block Screen Slider #S.H.I.N.Y #Platinum Gold #Tree Climber #Cancelled #Bright Light #Faze Maze #Triple Triangle #Woodchuck (BTTFVD) #Brand Flakesion #White Hat #Dead Rose #Zoomer Rug #Shattered #Pepsi Cola #Xterminate #Roadkill (Alien) #Stench #Bath #End Zone #Double Pressure #Fiction (Alien) #Sandstorm (BTTFVD) #Grox #El Burrito #Muy Bien #Threat #Puffy #Panmake #Whiskers #Barkerson #Sizzler #Drizzle #Bio #Graphy #Amnesia #The Awesome Jack #Coloblend #Fastshock #Eat Mutt #Diamontor #Fourchuck #XLRumm8 #Diamondfreak #Rocketslug #LMN8 #SkeleTon #Benkachu #Benubis #Blue Space #Chaos Lord #Doggifight #Frozerbea #Kirben #Master Gold #Benmewtwo #Shadow #Strongtail #Tauro Bull #Tranfok #UN #EBender #Slithertail #Rock Cheros #Forever Alone #Gir #Aqua Dolphin #April Fools #Insectaroo #Shiny Metal Category:Series Category:The Awesome Jack